


Friday Night

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [23]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #24 Tokyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

The agents had just made their connection and were winging toward Tokyo. Illya glanced at his partner and noticed his expression.

“If I didn't know better I would say you were pouting,” he said with a smirk.

“I don't pout,” Napoleon retorted.

“Then sulking. What is the matter?”

“I’m not sulking either, it's Friday.” The American stated as if it explained everything.

“And when we get to Japan it will be Saturday. What does that have to do with your present attitude?” Illya still didn’t understand the problem.

“We don't have to start the assignment until Monday. I don't understand why we couldn't wait until tomorrow morning to leave.” Now in a real funk he closed his eyesand leaned back.

“Napoleon we will have a two days to sightsee, something we seldom get to do.”

“Wonderful,” sarcasm dripping in his words.

“There is the famous rock garden at Komyoji Temple I have always wanted to see. The garden is a place of symbolic art representing peace and harmony.”

“A bunch of rocks and sand. I can see that at a beach.”

“How about the Imperial Palace, it is cherry blossom time and the trees are in full flower?”

“We have the same thing in Washington DC.” He waved his hand in dismissal.

“There is always the Tsukiji Fish Market. All those different foods we can try and enjoy.”

“More your thing than mine.”

“Napoleon. Just what is the problem then? We have gone early for assignments before.What makes this time different?”

“It is Friday and by the time we arrive it will be Saturday.” He said with a sigh.

“And?” Now Illya was getting frustrated with his uncommunicative partner. Napoleon frequently accused him of not sharing, but when his partner decided not to talk about what was bothering him, the CEA was frustrating.

“There is a thirteen hour difference between New York and Japan.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Friday night will pass.”

“As it does weekly.”

“Look I had a date with Sandy from research for this Friday night.   I worked on it for a month and nowshe isangry that I had to cancel. I won’t get another date with her for a Friday again.”

“You have gone out with her before, what is the problem.”

“It wasn’t on Friday.”

Illya laughed which was cut short by the glare received from his partner.

“This isn’t funny.” 

Choking back a laugh Illya said, “So dating on Friday is different that dating on any other night?”

“Fridays are for special dates,” He closed his eyes again feeling this explained everything. 

After a little while, Illya suggested. “You know Reikko** is now running the Geisha house there. We could visit her.”

A smile began to appear on Napoleon’s face. 

“Maybe I’m being too quick to judge Tokyo’s highpoints. Visiting Reikko and her girls might be fun after all. Just to have something to do of course.”

“Of course Napoleon, just to have something to do.” Illya grin was lost on his now smiling partner.

 

(** Five Daughter’s Affair) 


End file.
